


The Season of Goodwill 11

by Katef



Series: The Season of Goodwill [11]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim does something nice for Blair.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: The Season of Goodwill [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Drabble Day - due 21 Dec - Hanukkah prompt





	The Season of Goodwill 11

**Author's Note:**

> Part 11 of 'The Season of Goodwill'.

Part 11: Prompt - **Hanukkah**  


Jim watched his semi-comatose partner emerge from the bathroom, eyes at half-mast and feet dragging. The kid looked beat, and Jim was well aware that even the magic elixir of good, fresh coffee couldn’t completely banish the young man’s present exhaustion. 

The trouble was that, even before they became an ‘item’ around a year or so ago, Jim had reluctantly been forced to recognise that Blair was the sort of totally selfless person who would put almost everyone’s welfare before his own, and would throw himself 110% behind any cause he thought deserved it. 

And that, above all else, included the support and comfort of his sentinel. 

Much of the time, Blair’s own hyper energy levels seemed to carry him through a frenetic juggling of his responsibilities to the U, the PD and to Jim, but this holiday season had most definitely taken a toll on him. Not only was he dealing with his usual workload, but he had thrown himself into helping out in many extra deserving causes, not least the MCU office party. 

And Jim knew he had been lax in allowing the manic workload to continue far longer than it should. 

Just last night he had come downstairs from lying sleeplessly in their big bed to find his young lover still working on his laptop, and it was only because he had literally carried his weakly protesting guide upstairs to bed that he had ensured that the young man had had at least a few hours of much-needed sleep. 

But enough was enough, and Jim thought – hoped – that he had come up with at least a small means of both relaxing his guide and showing him how much he was appreciated. 

“Uh, hey, Jim,” the weary apparition spoke, the effort he was putting into being at least nominally sociable painfully obvious. “Have we got coffee?” 

Jim grinned wryly, his heart going out to his lover. “Yeah, Chief, of course. And there’s breakfast waiting for you too, kiddo, and don’t even _think_ of saying you’re not hungry! I can hear your tummy grumbling from here!” 

“Yeah, yeah, bossy sentinel!” Blair grumbled, although the small smile on his face took the sting from his words. But then he frowned as his wandering gaze spotted the box sitting on the kitchen table. 

“Uh, Jim? What’s that?” he asked. 

“How about you take a look while I pour you a coffee?” Jim replied, assuming a deliberately insouciant air. 

Too tired to question, Blair did so, only to gasp in happy surprise. Because the box contained his menorah. And he had been simply too engaged in everything else to have remembered that today was the first day of Hanukkah. 

Moving to wrap a comforting arm around his young guide and lover’s shoulders, Jim grinned down into the bemused but grateful face. 

“You deserve this, babe,” he murmured. “You’ve been so busy lately and I suddenly realised that you hadn’t even given a thought to your own needs. I know you’re not really a practicing Jew, but I also remember how much you enjoyed lighting the candles and telling me all about the traditional activities you used to embrace. 

“So, tonight, I expect you to light that first candle, babe. And I intend to make sure that you have time to complete and enjoy the whole ceremony. And everything that goes with it. 

“Happy Hanukkah, Blair!”  



End file.
